Une connerie ?
by yukiii8
Summary: OS ayant pour couple Harry, Blaise et Drago. Il s'agit d'un petit délire de ma part sans but précis. Drago veut devenir journaliste ? Mais c'est une connerie !


Petit délire, à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux ^^.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un couple threesome c'est-à-dire Harry+Blaise+Drago et il n'y aura pas de slash. Il y auras la vision d'Harry dans toute la fic, sinon c'est précisé avec un POV. De plus elle n'est pas corrigé donc désolé pour les fautes.

Voilà, je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?<p>

Je hurle sur mon interlocutrice qui n'est autre que la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

- Harry calme toi veux-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu raconte.

Je tourne comme un lion en cage, ce n'est pas peut dire, je suis un vrai Gryffondor, moi.

- Je te parle du fait que tu as laissé à mon petit ami le plaisir d'écrire un article pour ton journal !

- Théoriquement, il s'agit du journal de Colin.

Je suis tellement en colère que je n'ais pas la force de répondre. Plus j'attends, plus je m'énerve et plus ma magie s'agite et remplis la pièce. Ginny remue sur son siège, c'est inconfortable ce surplus de magie.

- Tu aurais préféré que je donne cette permission d'article à Blaise ?

- Oui !

- Mais tu sais comment il est et ne veux-tu pas encouragé Drago dans son choix de carrière ?

- Ma petite Ginny, j'aurais mille fois mieux préféré que ce soit un texte salace que ce…_ça !_

- Ca ne doit pas être si mauvais que tu le dit. Arrête donc de froisser ce papier et donne moi le, que je puisse le lire.

Je lui tends le papier. Elle pense que j'exagère et encore le texte qu'il a écrit n'est rien, c'est sa décision d'après qui m'inquiète. La réaction de la rouquine ne se fait pas prier, elle pâlit et me regarde avec stupéfaction.

- Tu…il…

Elle ne trouve plus ses mots, c'est dire. Ce qu'il a écrit sur son papier est terrible au point d'en faire oublier son latin à une journaliste.

- A-t-il toujours pensé ça ?

- Pour tout te dire je n'en sais rien. Et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Attend, tu m'accuse à tord ! Je ne lui ais jamais dit d'écrire sur ce sujet mais d'en choisir un lui-même !

C'est encore pire ! Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre !

- Est-ce que vos relations sont…euh…

- Ma vie sexuelle était parfaite jusqu'à présent, merci ! Et à cause de toute cette merde je ne peux même plus l'approcher !

- Comment ça tu ne peux plus l'approcher ?

- Interdiction de le toucher ! Tu vois ce que veux dire abstinence ? Et bien là c'est encore pire !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait encore plus pâlir. Et là elle s'affaisse dans sa chaise et ce tien la tête.

- Est-ce que Blaise est au courant ?

- Non pas encore et je ne veux pas être là quand il l'apprendra.

- Ecoute Harry on va trouver une solution. Mais pitié ne le laisse pas me tuer !

- Tu as plus peur de lui que de moi ?

- C'est un Serpentard ! Il sera toujours plus fourbe que toi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me s'en insulter. Elle croit quoi ? J'ai passé 6 mois avec deux Serpents, je ne suis plus aussi gentil qu'elle le croit. Peut être qu'une petite démonstration serait là bien venue. Je n'ais pas le temps de pousser mes réflexions plus loin qu'une furie entre dans le bureau. C'est le crie que pousse Ginny qui me décide à lui venir en aide.

- Blaise lâche là veux-tu ?

- Mais Harry te rend tu compte de ce qu'elle a fait !

- Je suis au courant.

- Alors comment peux-tu rester calme ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle va trouver une solution alors je lui laisse 5 jours de sursis, si d'ici là rien n'a changé je te permettrais de la tuer.

- Harry faux frère !

- Désolé Ginny c'est comme ça.

Blaise ce laisse tomber dans une des chaises présente dans le bureau. Le dos vouté et la tête entre ces mains. Accablé.

- Mais comment je vais faire ? Rien qu'une journée c'est déjà trop long !

- Tu m'a toujours moi.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil, je ne peux pas m'amuser avec toi comme je m'amuse avec lui ! Et puis c'est toujours meilleur à trois !

Oh mon dieu ! Il a parfaitement raison, comment on va faire ? Je m'effondre à mon tour sur une chaise à côté de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il pose des questions à ce sujet ? Et qui est l'idiot qui lui a mis ces idées en tête ? Dés que je le trouve, promis je l'étripe !

- Je crois que je vais demander conseille à Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

- Je pense que je vais faire un meurtre.

- Ok…Bien donc je vais y allé et vous laisser entre vous.

Elle fuit, mais je ne l'en empêche pas. Mon Dieu faite qu'Hermione trouve une idée !

- Dit moi Harry, pour faire cette article, il a bien du poser des questions à certaines personnes, non ?

- J'y pensé aussi.

Maintenant, il reste plus qu'à savoir à qui il a posé ces questions.

- Et si on allé le voir pour lui demander ?

- Tu ne pense pas qu'il va être suspicieux par rapport à ça ?

- Oh arrête 'Ry, on parle de Drago là.

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as raison.

Sur ces derniers mots, on ce lève et on quitte le bureau, direction la chambre de préfet de Drago. Le trajet ce fait rapidement, on peut dire que nous somme pressé. Limite on se mettrait à courir dans les couloirs.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui cache l'entrée de la chambre, Blaise donne le mot de passe et…rien de se passe. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette merde ? Blaise se met à insulter le tableau qui refuse de lui ouvrir le passage.

- Blaise arrête toi une seconde.

- Mais Harry !

- Écoute-moi pour une fois !

- Ok.

- Pas la peine de bouder.

- ...Je ne boude pas.

Un bébé, c'est rien qu'un bébé. Mais mon dieu même comme ça il reste excitant !

- Excuse-moi, cher tableau, mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas rentrer ?

- Gros béta, pour commencer je m'appelle Louis et il faut le mot de passe pour rentrer !

- Bien…alors Bulbizard.

- Tutte, mauvaise réponse !

- Que…il a changé le mot de passe ! Blaise t'a entendu ça ?

Je me retourne vers lui et je le vois statufié, oui il a bien entendu.

- Harry, si on peut plus entrer dans sa chambre, comment on va faire ? Je peux plus couché avec lui et je pourrais plus sauté sur toi ?

- T'inquiète, on a toujours la salle sur demande.

Il souffle de soulagement. Dans le couple, on ne peut pas être deux à paniqué, il faut bien que je tiens le coup.

- Bien, _je me tourne vers le tableau,_ est-ce que Drago est là ?

- Non, désolé.

- D'accord merci. Bon Blaise on va le trouver et on va le convaincre de nous redonner le mot de passe. Il ne va pas refuser.

J'ai perdu Blaise. Il me suit comme un automate, décidément le priver de sexe, c'est dangereux pour sa santé. On passe par la bibliothèque, il n'est pas là. La grande salle, pas là. Peut être sa salle commune.

- Blaise, réveille-toi ! Faut regarder dans ta salle commune.

- Hum hum…

Je le regarde continuer à avancer, il se dirige vers le cachot, puis il prononce le mot de passe et rentre chez les Serpentards. Il ressort quelque minute après et rien. C'est à mon tour de soupiré, il ne m'aide pas beaucoup là !

- Blaise, je sais à quel point c'est difficile mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut retrouver Drago et le convaincre que tous ce qu'on lui a dit a propos de l'amour et du sexe est faux.

Il ne réagit pas. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus fort.

- Rappel toi, toute ces nuits de débauche, son corps qui répond au moindre de nos caresses, ces gémissements. Si tu ne m'aide pas je n'arriverais jamais à le convaincre de recommencer, peux-tu vivre sans ça ?

- NON ! Harry, il faut ce dépêché, ce soir, je veux qu'il se donne encore à nous !

Et là plus moyen de l'arrêté, il part en courant, je ne sais où ! Puis je reconnais le chemin, c'est celui de la tour de Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là mais bon je ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, donne le mot de passe !

- Ok ça va, doucement. Le gardien de l'aube.

Le passage ce libère et il me pousse dedans. Je vois Ginny et Hermione au coin du feu. Il voulait leur parlé ? Je commence à me dirigé vers eux mais Blaise me pousse vers l'escalier qui mène à mon dortoir.

- La carte Harry, va la chercher !

Et là je comprends enfin. Et je cours dans le dortoir, comme s'il m'était poussé des ailes. J'attrape la carte et redescend avec. Je rejoins Blaise qui m'a attendu.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

On regarde avidement la carte et je trouve le point de Drago. Il se trouve à l'infirmerie.

- Blaise, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui.

- L'infirmerie…tu crois qu'il est blessé ?

- Le connaissant, il a du lui arrivé quelque chose, grave ou non j'en sais rien.

On se regarde un moment et on court comme si on avait le Diable aux fesses. Quand on atteint enfin la porte de l'infirmerie, on l'ouvre avec fracas. Et là on le voit, assis sur un lit, plus pâle que d'habitude. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est que je l'aime cet imbécile.

Blaise et moi nous nous précipitons vers son lit et c'est son regard paniqué qui nous fait nous stopper, bon peut être aussi l'infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie ?

Ca c'est moi, je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderais à vous et votre ami de sortir d'ici. Il s'agit d'une consultation entre mon patient et moi.

- Mais c'est notre petit ami !

Blaise et moi-même hurlons cette phrase.

- Monsieur Malfoy souhaitez vous qu'ils soient présents ?

Je plonge mon regard dans ces yeux pour le supplier d'accepter mais il se contente de se détourner et de dire non d'un mouvement de tête. Blaise et moi n'avons d'autre choix que de sortir.

- Penses tu que c'est grave ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Moi-même je stresse comme un con mais un con amoureux.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il est dedans ! Le temps ne m'a jamais paru aussi long que maintenant, oublié cette histoire par rapport au sexe et l'amour, tous se qui compte c'est de savoir comment il va.<p>

- …Harry…

- Oui ?

Je me retourne vers Blaise et je le vois livide, assis au sol. Je vais vers lui et le prend dans mes bras en voyant son mal être.

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait que Drago soit gravement malade, t'imagine si c'est au point qu'il n'y survit pas !

- Arrête tout de suite ! De 1, tu parle de celui qui est allé pleurer sa mort à l'infirmière alors qu'il n'avait qu'une écharde dans le doigt et de 2 ton côté Poufssoufle ressort.

Je le vois se redressé immédiatement. Attaqué la fierté d'un Serpentard et vous aurez droit a ces foudres.

- Je t'interdis de m'insulté, merci. Et puis, même si sa fait mal de l'admettre, il est vrai que Drago est un peu hypocondriaque sur les bords.

Je souris face à sa réplique et au même moment la porte s'ouvre enfin. Nous nous précipitons sur la personne qui sort, pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec…Snape ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !

- Tiens donc, messieurs, vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes.

- Nous voulons voir Drago d'abord.

- Monsieur Malfoy n'est plus ici.

Et là, crise cardiaque. Mon bébé disparu ?

- Il se trouve déjà dans sa chambre alors ce n'est….

On dédale dans les couloirs sans prendre la peine de l'écouté plus. Drago est dans sa chambre ! Dans sa chambre !

On arrive essouffler devant le tableau et là…on réalise qu'on n'a pas le mot de passe.

- On fait comment maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien Blaise, après tout c'est toi le Serpentard alors réfléchi.

On est mal barré, la seul chose de positif dans tous sa c'est que Drago ne doit avoir rien de grave puisqu'on la laissé revenir ici.

- Il refuse qu'on l'approche et nous on ne peut plus l'atteindre…on n'a qu'à lui envoyé une lettre !

Il me dit ça tous sourire mais il à raison, de toute manière je n'ai pas d'autre idée. On se met à marcher en silence vers la tour des Gryffondors, comme ça on va pouvoir lui écrire tranquillement.

- Tu pense qu'on va pouvoir le convaincre ?

- Je l'espère vraiment, il suffit de lui dire que tous se qu'on lui a dit sur le sexe est faux. Il nous croira forcément étant donné que ces nous qui le lui dirons et non une tiers personne. Ne somme nous pas plus important ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Comment peut-il être persuadé que la fameuse personne ne soit pas un proche de Dray ? Je suis plus pessimiste que Blaise et pourtant je fais partis de la maison qui normalement est remplis d'espoir.

On rentre enfin dans ma salle commune, le temps de chercher un parchemin et de l'encre, on se retrouve assis à une table assez isolé. Pas facile à faire tous compte fait, il ne faut pas non plus qu'il se sente agresser. Au final voilà ce que ça donne.

_Notre amour de Drago,_

_Tu refuse de nous parler alors nous t'avons écrit cette lettre, je tends pris lis là jusqu'à la fin._

_Pour commencer, pourquoi étais-tu à l'infirmerie ? Tu va bien ? On s'inquiète vraiment. Après j'ai lu ton article, il est vraiment bien écrit par contre je doute des arguments donner, qui t'a dit que le sexe est mauvais pour la santé ? Que sa accélère le vieillissement ? Quel est cette idée de damnation ? Et j'en passe des meilleures. Crois nous si on te dit que tous ceci est mensonge. On pourrait en discuter toi, moi et Blaise, s'il te plaît._

_Après tous nous sommes ensemble et nous t'aimons, alors n'est pas peur nous ne te forcerons à rien. Je peux déjà te dire que les relations sexuelles ne sont pas dangereuse, il n'a jamais était dit que quelqu'un en était déjà mort. On pourra plus en parler si tu accepte de nous voir._

_Amoureusement Blaise et Harry._

Fière de nous, on la met sous enveloppe.

- On va la donner à ta chouette ?

- Non j'ai peur qu'il refuse de la laissé s'approcher s'il la reconnait.

- On pourrait…

- …Non, il connaît aussi la tienne Blaise. Et je voudrai éviter les chouettes de l'école.

- …

- J'ai trouvé ! DOBBY !

Et dans un pop sonore, l'elfe de maison apparaît.

- Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter Monsieur ?

- Je voudrais que tu apporte cette lettre à Drago Malfoy, c'est très important.

- D'accord, Dobby va le faire, tel est la demande d'Harry Potter Monsieur.

A peine a-t-il la lettre en mains qu'il disparaît.

Et maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p><span>1 heure après<span>

- …Harry…

- Oui ?

- Je m'ennuis.

- Moi aussi.

- Et si on allé dans la salle sur demande ?

- …Ok

On s'apprête a se levé quand Hermione vient vers nous, suivie de Ginny.

- Ginny m'a parlé de votre problème les garçons et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment vous aider.

- …

- …

- Bien…donc je suis allez à la bibliothèque et j'ai lu tous les livres parlent des relations entre deux hommes.

- Et ?

- J'y arrive Harry. Je pensé que vous pourriez tous les empruntés et de les donner à Drago pour qu'il puisse les lires.

Jusque là je suis d'accord, comme ça il va pouvoir voir ce qu'est la réalité.

- Et je me suis dit que vous devriez peut être aussi les lires.

- Et pourquoi ça Hermione ? Avant Harry et Drago j'ai déjà eu d'autres relations et je pense presque tous savoir.

- Tout réside dans le presque Blaise. Hum…que savez-vous des Grossesses Masculines ?

- …

- … Les quoi ?

- Grossesses Masculines.

- C'est techniquement impossible.

- Harry puisque toi tu viens de chez les moldus c'est normal que tu ne le sache pas et toi Blaise ?

- Euh…jamais entendu parler.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle décide donc de s'installer en face de nous, avec Ginny.

- Alors, les grossesses masculines sont rares et sont seulement présent dans les cas où les sorciers sont d'une puissance magique assez importante. La grossesse se déroule de manière semblable à celui des femmes la seul grande différence est le temps de gestation, il se trouve être de 7 mois. A terme, on sort le bébé par césarienne. Ce sont des grossesses dangereuses, de tous les cas répertoriés, et il n'y en a eu que 11, seul 3 parents porteur on survécu.

- Ou veux-tu en venir 'Mione ?

- Juste que vous remplissez tous les éléments requis. Blaise et Drago descende de famille sang pur, Drago parmi la plus puissante et toi Harry tu es le héro qui a défait Voldemort donc puissant aussi. Question indiscrète vous vous protéger ?

- Hermione ! Ca ne ce….

- …Non, plus maintenant.

- Blaise ! Qui ta dit de …

- Oh Harry ! Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée !

Je regarde Ginny les yeux rond. Mais ça ne les regardes pas ! Est-ce que moi je leur demande ? Non alors elles non pas à savoir.

- Harry, amour, pas la peine de t'énervé, on leur dira le stricte minimum et puis peut être que c'est important pour nous aidé avec Drago.

- …D'accord…

- Depuis quand vous ne vous protéger plus ?

- Ca va faire deux mois, on a fait des tests avant pour savoir si on ne risqué rien.

- C'est très bien.

- Pas besoin de nous félicité. On est des grands garçons.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon Harry !

- Bien ! Je ne dis plus rien alors !

- Il faudrait que vous fassiez des tests pour savoir si vous avez des risques de grossesses.

- Pas la peine, je suis stérile.

- Oh…mais peut être que tu peux porter Blaise.

- Y a peut de chance, je suis jamais en dessous. Et je ne risque pas de les avoir engrossés.

Ok, Hermione ET Ginny me regarde. Bon maintenant elles savent que je suis aussi dominé. Bon ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Donc il y a des chances que Harry ai « fécondé » Drago.

- …

- Tu ne demande pas si par hasard Drago se trouve au dessus ?

- Blaise…Vu son caractère Drago n'est pas un dominant.

Ca c'est fait.

- Ok mais ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Ca c'est juste pour votre culture. En ce qui concerne Drago, à part les livres, ce serait bien de savoir qui lui a mis des idées pareilles en tête.

- On se le demande aussi. Et avec Harry on lui a écrit une lettre on espère juste qu'il va répondre.

- Bien, bonne initiative. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Et au même moment, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Dobby apparaît avec une lettre, que je lui arrache des mains. Blaise se penche dessus pour la lire.

_Harry, Blaise,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, j'ai confiance en vous mais pour le moment je refuse de vous voir. Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je vais bien, j'ai eu juste un coup de stresse, l'infirmière ma prescrit du repos et une bonne alimentation._

_Question, vous que savez-vous du sexe ? Vous êtes aussi jeune que moi alors je préfère croire quelqu'un de plus expérimenter. Et puis mon père ne m'a jamais menti, de plus Severus m'a confirmer ses dire. Pour une rencontre je préfère attendre encore un peu._

_Merci pour mon article, j'avais besoin d'entendre qu'on m'encourager dans un possible choix de carrière._

_Affectueusement Drago._

Lucius Malfoy ET Severus Snape…Oh Merlin! Comment dépasser le père et le parrain ? On est vraiment mal barré !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

- Oh Merlin ! Hermione ! L'heure est grave !

Je me mets à crier comme un hystérique. On est dans la merde ! C'est deux là n'on jamais accepter notre relation avec Drago !

- Du calme Harry, respire. On reste sur le plan d'origine, vous allez chercher les livres qui sont sur cette liste, _elle nous tend une feuille_, puis vous les transmettrais à Drago. Une fois qu'il les aura lus, on improvisera en fonction de sa réaction.

Blaise et moi nous hochons la tête. Je crois que notre cerveau à griller.

* * *

><p>…deux heures plus tard…<p>

Quelle jolie porte. Noir, austère…l'autre côté de cette porte me fait flipper. Combien de temps maintenant attendons-nous devants ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi on est devant une porte ? Attention ce n'est pas n'importe quelle porte, il s'agit de l'entrée des enfers ! Non je ne plaisante pas. Si Blaise flippe alors qu'il a déjà était dans cette salle alors imaginer mon cas ! La mort me paraît même plus douce. Aller je vais vous dire pourquoi on est là et où nous sommes.

Flash back

- J'ai l'impression de parler à des zombies ! Réveillez-vous les mecs ! Vous voulez que Drago vous reviennes mais faîte quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moi de réfléchir pour vous !

- Pourtant tu le fais très bien.

- La ferme Blaise !...Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous alliez voir Snape, que vous lui demandiez pourquoi il a raconté ces mensonges à Drago. Puis lui demander d'allez à nouveau lui parler pour rétablir la vérité.

- Mais bien sûr 'Mione, on va y allez et Snape va nous ouvrir la porte avec un sourire et nous offrir des petits gâteaux.

- Bon d'accord ce n'est peut être pas l'idée du siècle mais je n'ais que ça pour le moment alors vous allez vous bouger ! Faire ce que je dis, puisque je suis là seule à réfléchir à votre problème !

- Non mais c'est impossible, on aura à peine frappé un coup qu'on sera déjà mort !

- Arrête d'exagéré Harry. Tu seras accompagné d'un Serpentard ça devrait aider.

- Permet moi d'en douter. Même si je suis un Serpentard ça ne veut pas dire que je suis en sécurité. Tu ne le connais pas Hermione, Snape est dangereux. Il veut la peau de Harry et pour l'obtenir il est prêt à détruire tous ceux qui se retrouverons sur son passage c'est-à-dire moi.

Gros silence dans le groupe. Personnellement je n'ais pas envie de mourir, je trouve que je suis trop jeune et trop beau -et je ne plaisante pas sinon pourquoi je sortirais avec les deux Serpentards les plus adulés de Poudlard- pour ne serais-ce que finir ma vie maintenant.

- Je sais que c'est risqué mais essayé au moins.

- Bon Hermione, on va le faire n'est-ce pas Harry ? _Petit grognement de ma part. _Je prends sa pour un oui. Et qu'il ne vienne pas nous dire qu'on ne l'aime pas ce petit dragon. A toute les filles, enfin si jamais on survies.

Sur ce il ce lève et prend la direction du tableau d'entrée…sans moi…ce n'est pas plus mal avec un peu de chance il va m'oublié…Et la chance me sourit ! Il est sorti sans Moi ! Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et je rencontre deux regards exaspérer. Ben quoi j'y suis pour rien moi si il est parti tous seul…bon c'est vrai j'aurais pu le suivre mais je tiens à ma tête ! Tien qu'est-ce qui m'attrape le bras comme sa ?...La chance ma quitté…NON !

- Suis moi Harry, tu ne pensé tous de même pas que j'allais t'oublier, si on doit mourir autant mourir ensemble, c'est sa l'amour.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il le dit avec un sourire sadique. Mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris de sortir avec des serpents ?...Oui je sais…leur fesses en premier lieu, puis leur yeux…pour finir le sexe avec eux c'est génial. Voila les éléments qui mon hypnotisé et j'en suis tombé amoureux…ah c'est dure la vie.

Après avoir traversé tous le château jusqu'au cachot et que Blaise est du me courir après plusieurs fois, en se moment je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un Gryffondor, je crois que Blaise et moi avons changé de maison tellement il fait preuve de courage, bref. Nous voilà donc devant l'entrée des enfers, nommé Professeur Snape. Je précise à tremblé comme des feuilles.

Fin flash back

Nous discutons de savoir qui frapperas à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'il n'y est quelqu'un pour nous accueillir, un vent glaciale s'élève alors et nous poussent avec une telle force que nous nous retrouvons dans la salle sombre après que la porte se soit claqué derrière nous. C'est alors que le feu de la cheminer s'embrase d'un coup pour nous révéler la présence de Snape tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Comme je mis attendais, la salle est dans des tons sombre, un canapé de la même matière que le fauteuil, une bibliothèque surement remplis de livres de potions, des bocaux aux contenus étranges et un tapis mais la lumière de la cheminé ne me permet pas d'en voir la couleur. La salle me fait flipper et la situation aussi, de plus la démonstration de magie dès le départ a pour but de démontrer qui a le pouvoir et dans la situation actuelle je me sens comme un rat coincé qui va se faire dévorer. Comme entré en matière il y a mieux pour débuter une conversation.

- Monsieur Potter et Zabini. Je n'allais pas attendre qu'un de vous deux ce décide à toquer. Maintenant dépêché et installez-vous.

Deux chaises d'aspect inconfortable font leurs apparitions. Nous nous y installons rapidement comme demandé. Le silence s'éternise, je n'ais pas le courage de parler en premier et visiblement Blaise non plus.

- Ma patience a des limites. Déjà que je me suis montre très généreux en vous laissant rentré…n'en abuser pas !

Je jette un regard a Blaise et il semble pétrifier donc je fais appel au Gryffondor qui est en moi c'est-à-dire plus grand-chose en cette instant.

- Pro..Prof..fe..seur, nous…nous…euh…

- Nous n'allons pas y passer le reste de la journée Monsieur _Potter_ !

- …

- Nous avons appris un fait qui nous perturbe et nous voulions en avoir le cœur net, c'est pour cela qu'Harry et moi nous voulions vous parlez.

Blaise mon sauveur ! On dirait qu'il a enfin resurgis, merci Merlin.

- Je vois qu'encore une fois nous pouvons compter sur les Serpentards pour prendre les choses en mains. Allez-y Monsieur Zabini, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien par lettre, Drago nous as expliqué le pourquoi de son comportement étrange aujourd'hui surtout vis-à-vis de nous.

- Je n'ais pas trouvé Monsieur Malfoy étrange. Peut être s'est-il rendu compte qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester loin de vous.

Mais bien sûr. Regarder moi comment il jubile. Il sait très bien qu'on est au courant et à voir sa réaction je peux dire qu'il ne fera rien pour nous aider, au contraire.

- Et bien Professeur, nous savons que vous avez parlé avec Drago à propos des relations...hum…sentimentales et intimes.

Le regard de la mort qui pue ! (clin d'œil a Moji ^^) Allez Harry, tu n'as jamais eu peur de lui avant pourquoi ça changerai !

- Vous savez très bien de quoi nous parlons et on voudrait que vous alliez lui avouez avoir menti !

Regard de la mort qui pue bis.

- En quoi aurais-je menti Monsieur Potter ? Tous ce que nous lui avons dit, son père et moi-même est d'une certaine façon une vérité.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! _Je hurle scandaliser._

C'est au même moment en voulant me lever que je me rends compte que je suis collé à la chaise. C'est un piège ! On va tous MOURIR ! C'est un rire machiavélique qui me fait revenir au moment présent.

- Et bien on dirait qu'on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Parce qu'on n'y était pas déjà ? Snape ce lève et ce rend devant la cheminé, je le sens mal…

- Manoir Malfoy.

On est très mal ! Je croise le regard de Blaise, lui aussi sait ce qu'il va ce passé.

- Sache Blaise que ces dernier mois à vos côtés on était merveilleux. Si aujourd'hui je dois mourir alors il faut que je te le dise…ton grain de beauté sur ta cuise droite m'excite comme un fou…mais après tous je suis déjà fou, fou d'amour pour deux Serpents. Je t'aime mon Blaise.

- Oh pour l'amour de Salazar fermez votre claper Potter ! J'aimerais garder le contenu de mon estomac !

- Moi aussi Harry je dois t'avouez que mon grain de beauté m'excite…encore plus quand je te vois le regardé. De toute évidence je suis atteint par la même folie puisque je t'aime mon Har…

_- Silencio _! J'ai dis stop arrêté de vous afficher !

Je lance un regard noir à Snape et je me rends compte que durant notre tirade Malfoy père était arrivé. Au moins je mourrais en ayant avoué mon amour et en me sachant aimer.

- Et bien nous pouvons nous rendre compte que vous deux vous vous aimez. Mais qu'en est-il vis-à-vis de mon fils ? De ce que je sais vous êtes sortis ensemble avant d'embarquer Drago dans votre histoire. Je connais très bien mon fils pour savoir qu'il peut être très crédule.

Malfoy et Snape s'installe dans le canapé juste en face de nous, qui somme toujours sous le sort de silence. Je ne comprends pas trop la situation mais je pense qu'enfin de compte on va s'en sortir vivant pas forcément indemne mais vivant.

- Plusieurs idées s'offre à moi. Si il n'y aurait que vous Potter j'aurais pensé que vous utiliseriez mon fils pour pouvoir me surveillé en passant par lui. Mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble pas une seul fois vous n'avez questionnez Drago, de ce qu'il m'a dit. Alors pourquoi sortir avec lui ? Qui plus est avoir une relation à trois.

- Je pense Lucius que nous pouvons les incités à nous répondre la vérité par quelque moyen a notre disposition, surtout que j'en rêve depuis que j'ai rencontré Potter.

Ca va chauffer pour mon matricule ! Deux anciens Mangemorts, je suis sûr qu'ils excellent dans l'art de la torture.

Snape sort sa baguette et la pointe vers nous, je ferme les yeux puis…on éclate de rire ! Mon dieu des plumes enchantés nous chatouille les pieds !

- Mwaaaaah aaaahhhh ahh ahhhh….

Pendant que je rigole comme un malade il arrête le sort chez Blaise surement pour entendre ces réponses.

- Répondez moi franchement Monsieur Zabini, quel son vos intentions ? L'argent vous l'avez, la notoriété aussi alors qu'est-ce qui vous a poussez à sortir avec mon fils ?

- C'est tous simplement parce que je l'aime Monsieur.

- MENSONGE !

Le sort reprend de plus belle et en plus maintenant on a aussi des pincements un peu partout sur le corps. Cela fais à peine 5 minutes que nous sommes leur prisonniers mais j'ai bien l'impression que cela fait une heure ! Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

- Il s'emblerait que Potter change légèrement de couleur…je pense qu'il serait temps d'arrêter le sort Lucius.

- Tu es sûr ? _Hochement de la tête de son coéquipier._ D'accord, finite.

- HA haaaa pff…

- C'est cela reprenez bien votre souffle car ce n'est pas fini !

Je me demande ce que nous allons encore subir. Blaise n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Après les chatouilles puis les pincements qu'est-ce qui nous attends ?

- A votre tour monsieur Potter. Dite moi ce que vous attendez de mon fils.

- Et bien, je n'attends pas grand-chose. Cela fait 6 mois que nous sortons ensemble et ceux à quoi j'aspire c'est de pouvoir avancer dans la vie à c'est côté et au côté de Blaise.

- …

- Dis-moi Lucius, Mensonge ou Vérité ?

- Je vais dire mensonge sinon sa serait moins drôle ! Mouah ah ah !

Mouvement de baguette dans ma direction et….on dirais que j'ai plein de bêbêtes qui cours partout sur mon corps ! Des bêbêtes PARTOUT !

- NON ! ENLEVEZ LES MOI ! PITIER !

Pendant qu'Harry panique, Blaise regarde ces tortionnaires avec peur. Qu'on t-il prévus pour lui ?

* * *

><p>Au même moment passant dans le couloir et plus précisément devant la porte du professeur de Potion, un élève de Serpentard s'arrête un instant en entendant des cris. Celui-ci ce dit qu'il est heureux d'être un Serpentard car son directeur de maison est un homme dangereux et qu'il ne veut pas savoir ce qui ce passe dans cette salle. Cet élève reprend donc son chemin en oubliant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'est pas d'un grand secoure pour nos deux protagonistes.<p>

* * *

><p><span>De retour dans la salle de potion :<span>

POV Blaise :

Regarder hurler de peur Harry ne me rassure pas ! Je pris tous les dieux pour que nous sortons vivants d'ici et surtout en un seul morceau même si j'ai des doutes en voyant le sourire sadique des deux hommes devant nous. Pourquoi être si cruel avec les beaux gosses que nous sommes ?

- Bien Zabini c'est à vous. Quel son vos réels désir vis-à-vis de Drago ?

Réfléchie ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent entendre ?

- Ecouter monsieur Malfoy la seul chose que je désir c'est de construire mon futur avec lui.

- … A toi Severus je t'en prie.

Qu'est-ce qui…J'ETOUFFE ! Mon dieu le sort d'étranglement ! ADIEU MONDE CRUEL !...Ah non je respire encore ?

- Nouvelle question. Que penser vous de mon fils ?

- ...Eh bien, il est très intelligent sur le domaine scolaire, après je dois dire qu'il est aussi très naïf. Il est soupe au lait, il a des manies qui son agaçante, il est adorable quand il est dans ces pensés, il est magnifique quand il ne porte qu'une chemise, de préférence la mienne ou celle d'Harry et…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne peux plus respiré, ils vont vraiment finir par me tuer !

- Ne me parlez pas de mon fils comme ça ! Je vous interdis de le voir NU !

Dommage car je l'ais vu, revu et encore vu nu, dans plein de position différente et…JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE CREUVER ET JE PENSE A CA !

- Lucius calme toi. Tu va finir par le tuer et on n'a pas encore finis de jouer, à part si tu ne veux que t'amuser avec Potter. Tiens d'ailleurs on ne l'entend plus celui là.

On me laisse encore en vie provisoirement pour le plaisir sadique de deux fou et mon pauvre Harry lui n'as pas survécu ! Modification, il était juste évanoui.

POV Harry :

J'ai fais un rêve horrible. Entourer de deux monstres qui n'arrêter pas de rigoler et il y avait plein de bestioles qui me grimper sur le corps. Visiblement ce n'étais pas qu'un rêve car là j'ai deux regards qui me fixent, un gris avec une lueur démoniaque et un noir indifférent, duquel dois-je avoir le plus peur ?

- Monsieur Potter, vous revoilà parmi nous, _me souffle Snape._

- Nous allons jouer à un nouveau jeu.

Nos chaises glissent sur le sol pour ce retrouvé l'une à côté de l'autre devant une table qui vient d'apparaitre avec des huitres dans une assiette devant nous. Vous ais-je déjà parlez du fait que je déteste manger ces choses visqueuses, non ? Et bien je vous le dis maintenant, je hais vraiment les huitres !

- Je vais vous poser des questions, pour chaque mauvaise réponse vous mangerez une huitre. Première question. Je t'en pris Sev'.

- Quel est le plus beau des blonds, Monsieur Potter ?

- Je dirais…Drago.

- Tut, mauvaise réponse ! Allez avaler, non ne recracher pas !

Le salaud, il a mis sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de recracher !

- Monsieur Zabini à votre tour. Qui a kidnappé Harry dans papillon ? _demande Lucius. (clin d'oeil a Didi Gemini ^^)_

- Euh…Harry est juste à côté de moi et c'est qui ça papillon ?

- Bouffe l'huitre !

- Lucius pense à ton image Malfoy!

- Oui désolé, et vous ne vomissez pas ! Bien.

- Potter, quel couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henry IV ?

- Le cheval ? Noir ?

- Décidément votre cas est désespérant Potter. Déjà dans ma matière vous êtes déplorable !

- Zabini, entre Pikachu et Dracaufeu, lequel choisirez-vous ?

- …Dracaufeu à cause de Drago monsieur Malfoy ?

- Ah ah ! Mauvaise réponse ! Aller il ne reste plus qu'une question.

- Question pour vous deux. Comment s'appel le lapin de Drago ?

On s'échange un regard avec Blaise. Drago a un lapin ? Il ne nous la jamais dit ! On n'est pas dans la mouise…

- Je suppose qu'il l'a appelé…Shirley.

- Mouahahahahah ! Mauvaise réponse ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Snape ou le diable incarné. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

*censuré*

Ah ça va mieux, pour moi et pour Blaise. Par contre les deux en face de nous ne son pas heureux que nous leur ayons salis leur vêtement. Après un coup de baguette et il n'y a plus rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient…

- Peut être le fait que vous ne pourrez plus nous torturer ?

- Ah oui c'est une bonne raison Monsieur Zabini.

Combien de temps allons-nous encore les supporter et que veulent-ils à la fin ?

- Je vois bien que vous êtes borné. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez obnubilé par mon fils après tous un Malfoy est magnifique, à une bonne situation, est intelligent, manipulateur, cynique, bandant…

- Je pense que sa suffit Lucius. Messieurs je suis au regret de vous dire que vous n'êtes rien pour mon filleul, en faite non je ne suis pas désolé pour vous. Drago n'éprouve rien, il joue avec vous alors la seul chose que vous devriez faire c'est rompre avec lui à moins qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

Ils veulent qu'on le quitte…je comprends mieux. Drago est le seul fils de Lucius et le seul filleul de Snape. Le fait qu'il soit assez naïf voir innocent sur certain sujet ne les rassures pas, ils veulent le protégé, je trouve ça très honorable de leur part même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure méthode et puis de toute façon ils ne nous croient pas quand on leur dit que nous l'aimons, je ne suis pas sûr que ça leur suffisent.

- Drago nous aime, Harry et moi, je ne vous crois pas quand vous dites qu'il joue avec nous. S'il ne ressentait rien il n'aurait jamais commencé quoi que ce soit au contraire il nous aurait remis à notre place. Pour que je vous crois il me faudrait...nous faudrait une preuve de ce que vous avancez.

- Vous demandez une preuve Monsieur Zabini. Rien de plus facile pour nous. Severus si tu veux bien.

- Avec plaisir très cher.

Qu'on ils encore inventés ? Une illusion ou bien un souvenir ? Attendez ça ne serait pas Drago, mon Drago au côté d'une fille ? Qui l'embrasse ?

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES !

- Du calme Harry je suis sûr que ce n'est rien du tout.

- Mais Blaise regarde cette pouf qui l'embrasse, qui le touche ! Ca ne te fait rien de voir un truc aussi laid que Drago avec une fille ? Et puis vous autres au lieu de vous marrez libérer moi de ma chaise pour que j'aille lui casser la gueule à cette pouffiasse !

C'est bon j'ai finalement réussit à le convaincre de ce battre pour Drago !

- Drago regarde moi ! Ne te laisse pas abuser par cette créature ! Harry et moi somme tes âmes sœurs ! Je t'en pris ne la laisse pas t'embrasser ! NON !

Son regard ! Un regard remplis de dédain ! Il ne me regarder plus comme ça depuis que je sortais avec Blaise !

- Mon amour je t'en pris, _pleurnichasse._

- On t'aime mon dragon, plus que nos propres vies ! Regarde-nous !

On pleure toutes les larmes de notre corps. Notre petit dragon nous aurait menti ? C'est si douloureux de voir un des hommes qu'on aime nous trahir de la sorte, surtout avec une fille !

- Mouahahahahaha on vous l'avez bien dit ! _rigole les deux comparses._

Je ne veux plus voir ce cauchemar !

* * *

><p>Du côté de Drago, il aura passé l'heure à lire les livres que lui on fait parvenir les deux hommes de son cœur. Et malgré tous ce qu'il vient de lire, il a du mal à le croire parce que cela voudras dire que les deux autres personnes qu'il idolâtre lui aurais mentis.<p>

De toute manière avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre à l'infirmerie, la relation avec Harry et Blaise ne seras que plus développé et les recommandations de son père aurait du être dite bien plus tôt. D'ailleurs il se dit qu'il va allez voir son parrain pour des explications.

C'est sur cette idée que le prince des Serpentards ce rend à l'appartement privée de son parrain. Il a beau toquer personne ne lui répond, mais il entend des rires derrière la porte et des pleures ?...Il n'a que faire de la bienséance et rentre dans le salon pour trouver…son père et son parrain entrain de rire sadiquement, ses amoureux en pleurent et un double de lui qui touche une fille !

* * *

><p>- Mais que ce passe t-il ici ?<p>

J'entends une voix que je connais très bien. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir un Drago furibond qui se dirige d'un pas conquérant vers nous. J'ai rien compris, depuis quand il y a deux Drago Malfoy ?

- Père ! Je veux que vous arrêtiez tous de suite cette espèce d'hologramme grotesque ! Je suis bien plus beau en vrai voyons !

Un hologramme ? Ca veux dire que la pouf n'existe pas ? Ah j'en étais sûr Drago ne peut pas nous tromper de la sorte !

- Tu as raison fils.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que deux hommes aussi costauds que Blaise et Harry sont en train de chialer comme des gonzesses ?

Des gonzesses ? Non mais l'insulte ! Et ma fierté ! …et celle de Blaise visiblement. La phrase pour nous remonter à bloque !

- Drago dis, tu nous aime ?

- Bien sûr que oui tête d'idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais besoin de m'éloigné que je ne vous aime plus ! Et toi Père tu m'as dit que le sexe était puni par la loi ? Je viens de passé la dernière heure à lire des livres sur la sexualité. Tu te rends compte que je leur ais interdit de me toucher sur un mensonge !

- Ecoute Drago…

- Toi tu te tais tu n'ais pas mieux parrain !

Et prend sa dans tes dents Snapy ! Ah il est vraiment très sexy quand il s'énerve et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser quand je vois le regard que Blaise lui lance.

- Vous m'avez menti ?

- Que néni fils.

- Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tous ces mensonges.

- …

- …

- Libéré par le même occasion les deux autres, tous de suite !

Enfin ! Mon dragon ! Oh il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras, miam ça me donne des idées et ce que je sens chez Blaise derrière moi me prouve que lui aussi est très inspirer.

- Ecoute fistons, ils ne sont pas fait pour toi, il est encore temps que tu te sépare d'eux. Je te promets que tu seras mieux avec nous, ton parrain et moi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On l'aime et on fera tous pour le garder ! N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Oui, s'il le faut on le kidnappera et on disparaîtra !

- On se calme les deux zouaves. Il est trop tard pour que je vous laisse et inversement.

- Comment ça trop tard ? _demande Snape._

- …

- Fils ?

- …

- Dray ? _murmure Blaise._

- …Je ne voulais pas vous le dire de cette façon. Je sais depuis mon passage a l'infirmerie que certain truc que tu m'as dit père était fausse et c'est Pomfresh qui me la révélé. Vous voulez me protéger et je vous aime pour ça mais j'aime aussi c'est deux hommes en face de vous. Et il est trop tard car j'attends un enfant avec les hommes que j'aime.

J'ai mal entendu ? Mon bébé qui attend un bébé ? Mon Drago qui attend mon enfant ? Pourquoi moi ? Mais c'est simple, Blaise est stérile voyons il faut suivre !

- Kyah mon Bébé !

Blaise qui oublie son flegme d'aristo. Et il se prend un sort en pleine face de papa lulu qui n'est pas content. Tiens il est passé où le Snapy ?

- Derrière vous Potter.

J'avais prédit ma fin. Au moins je meurs avec l'assurance que je suis aimer et le bonheur de savoir que je vais devenir père.

- Sev' arrête de frapper sa tête contre le sol ! j'en ai encore besoin à part si vous voulez que j'élève seul l'enfant ?

Ca marche ! Note à moi-même allez voir l'infirmière pour mon mal de tête et pour les coupures sur le visage de Blaise.

- Potter, Zabini, signer moi ça tous de suite.

- Geuh…

- SIGNER !

- Oui mon commandant ! Tous de suite mon commandant !

Et voila j'ai signé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai signé ? J'aurais peut-être du lire avant…

- Bien comme ça fils tu es assuré qu'ils prennent leur responsabilité. Messieurs, vous allez vous marier la semaine prochaine. D'ici là prenez bien soin de mon fils et si j'apprends que vous vous êtes enfuis je vous retrouverais !

Dans une envolé de cape Malfoy disparait derrière les flammes et un coup de vent plus tard on se retrouve tous les trois, c'est-à-dire Blaise, Drago et moi dans le couloir.

- Je n'ais pas tous compris. Mais tu va nous appartenir Drago comme on va être tiens.

- Blaise a raison. On t'aime plus que tous et je suis fière de devenir ton époux et le père de ton enfant. Câlin collectif !

Cela fait du bien de sentir leur deux corps contre le mien. Je les aime et je vais finir ma vie avec eux. Que demander de plus ?

- Du coup vous pensez que mon article va quand même être publié ? Car il faut que je le modifie. Je ferais un bon journaliste à votre avis ?

Un regard catastrophé avec Blaise. Comment lui dire qu'il est trop naïf et que ça joueras dans ces articles, qu'il croira presque mot pour mot ce que les gens vont lui dire et que du coup ces articles ne seront pas professionnels car non vérifier ? Qu'il écrit bien mais que malgré tous dans son texte, il est très narcissique et sarcastique dans ces propos ? Et le tous sans le vexé ?...

- On va allez voir Ginny, comme professionnelle elle pourra mieux te répondre mais si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je t'embaucherais tous de suite.

- Oui tu as raison allons la voir. Tu sais je suis génial et je peux tous faire c'est dans mon sang Malfoy. Dépêchez-vous, on a rendez-vous avec mon avenir !

Et voilà mon dragon est redevenu lui-même. Je l'aime lui et Blaise, aujourd'hui je sais qu'on finira ensemble ET le plus important…tadam…levé de l'abstinence ! Mouahahahahahah à moi leur petit cul !

The End

Merci d'avoir lu ^^b

Bisous


End file.
